El Dorado's New God Arrives
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Scarlet expected a normal vacation, well as normal as a vacation with an evil step-mother and an oblivious father was. She never expected to end up in El Dorado with two random men, and all three of them are believed to be gods visiting the city. However, things become more real for Scarlet than she could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Road to El Dorado. I only own Scarlet.

Story Start

"Scarlet, get on the boat already, the tour is going to start soon, and the boat will leave without you. Now get on this boat," my stepmom screeched before clinging to my dad.

"Scarlet, honey, get on the boat," my dad pleaded with soft eyes before his eyes became focused on the fake balloons on my stepmom's chest.

"Fine, but don't gripe when we are on a boat in the middle of the ocean while it storms," I said sourly while stepping onto the boat. My long wavy black hair was pulled into a messy bun. I did not want to deal with my hair attacking my face the entire boat ride.

A few people were on the boat as well to get a tour of where Cortez first arrived when Mexico was still an undiscovered place to the Spaniards. I was excited for the tour because I loved history, but I wished that the weather was not forecasting for a bad storm. Bad storms while being on a boat is never smart. I tried to tell my dad this multiple times this morning, but my stepmother would give one whine and I no longer existed.

I could not stand the woman. She made my short temper so bad that I was going to start anger management after our vacation was over, dad insists. A sigh left me when my stepmom removed her dress to reveal a bikini. "This is a history tour, not the beach," I grumbled looking down at my own attire, which consisted of skinny jeans, flip-flops, and a comfortable t-shirt. I would have worn a tank top, but dad did not want me to show my tattoos.

"I'm twenty years old, I'll show them if I want to," I thought now, but earlier I did not complain because it would start a fight. My relationship with my dad was withering away to nothing thanks to the entrance of a stepmother into our family.

"Scarlet, those ugly spots are showing, pull down your pant legs," my stepmother screeched and my hands clenched into fists. I glared at her before bending down and I rolled up my pants legs to show more of my tattoos. My jaguar spots surrounded both of my ankles. I also had spots on my hips, ribs, spine, and shoulders.

"I said down," my stepmother insisted again and I just flipped my middle finger up to salute her. I could not physically hit her, but I enjoyed making her angry. All I really wanted to do was break her nose, her leg, shave her head bald, and shave off her eyebrows.

"These are so cool," a small voice said near me, and I saw a young boy around seven years old staring at my ankles.

"Thanks," I replied with a small smile. I was thankful for a distraction. The man running the tour started speaking into a microphone, and I let myself focus on the tour.

Time seemed to pass slowly, but dark clouds were quickly filling the sky. The tour had finally reached an area a bit away from the beach where Cortez first stepped foot in Mexico. People in the boat jumped when thunder boomed above the boat.

The waves had been growing choppier and the winds were becoming too strong. A curse left me as the captain quickly turned the boat around and the little boy from earlier started stumbling to the side of the boat.

"No," I yelled and ran towards the boy. I grabbed his hand and used my momentum to spin him around towards the center of the boat. However, my back was now towards the side of the boat. A large wave rocked the boat, and I lost my footing. I fell back and was lucky enough to grab hold of the side railing. My body crashed into the rough waves, which smashed my body against the side of the boat.

"Where is Scarlet?" I heard my dad yell as I tried to pull my body back into the boat.

"She fell off the boat," the little boy I saved yelled.

"She fell off that way," my stepmother called out before her face appeared above me. "Pity, I thought you would have drowned by now," she hissed staring down at me in twisted glee.

"Glad to disappoint," I growled trying to pull myself up again. My flip-flops were now swallowed up by the ocean, and my bare feet were not helping me push myself onto the boat.

"Guess I will just have to do the job myself," the crazy woman cackled insanely before she threw a bunch of heavy rope on top of me.

I was able to hold onto the boat even with the added weight, which was trying to drag me into the stormy waters around me.

"Let go," the woman on the boat screamed before stepping on my fingers with her stilettos. Pain flashed through my brain, and I felt my fingers slip off the railing. The ropes quickly drug me into the water. I was a good swimmer, but the heavy rope minimizing my movements was not making swimming easy.

"Get off," I thought angrily fighting against the rope. My breath was running out and black dots were clouding my vision. "Now," I screamed in my mind as I finally got the rope away from me. I struggled to swim to the surface, but my breath left me before I could.

"Tulio, over here," I heard a voice yell in Spanish. I knew Spanish because my family was from Spain, but we lived in the U.S. My father made sure I knew Spanish well so I could communicate with our family still in Spain.

"What is it, Miguel? First, we find some big rock instead of a treasure and now," another male voice started to say as I felt somebody crouch beside me and footsteps approached me.

"Where did she come from?" the first man, Miguel said pushing some of my hair out of my face.

"I don't know, but it had to be the river. She is soaked to the bone," Tulio answered and he was correct. However, his words confused me because I remember falling into the ocean, not a river.

A groan of annoyance left me as I slowly opened my eyes. I was surprised that both of the men and a horse were hovering over me. "Uh, hi," I said in Spanish and the men gave me relieved but confused looks.

"Hi, I'm Miguel and this is Tulio," the cheerful blond man introduced himself and his grumpy dark haired friend.

"What are you doing here?" Tulio questioned as Miguel helped me stand. I twisted out as much water from my shirt and pants legs as I could while still wearing the clothes.

"I fell off a boat, thought I drowned, and woke up here with you two," I said and the horse gave a snort. "Three," I corrected myself while ringing the water out of my hair more, which was no longer in a bun.

"Are you all right?" Miguel worriedly asked while Tulio kept giving me suspicious glances.

"I'm fine, just tired and confused," I said with a sigh before glaring at my still soaked clothes. "I need to get the water out of these better," I said starting to walk towards the trees, which would hide me. I was not ashamed of my body, and I had a bikini top under my shirt. However, I did not want to be stared at while ringing more water out of my shirt.

"We'll wait for you," Miguel said happily as he and Tulio jumped onto the horse's back. I raised my hand in a wave of acknowledgement before disappearing behind some trees.

"What is going on?" I growled to myself before remembering how my stepmother tried to kill me. "I don't know how I survived, but I definitely feel different," I thought while taking off my shirt. My jaguar spots shone proudly in the small amount of sunlight showing through the canopy. I felt as if I had pent up energy and rage that I needed to unleash. I knew the rage was because of my stepmother, but the energy was unexplainable.

A commotion was occurring on the other side of the trees, but I ignored it when I noticed my black fingernails were now black claws. "Something seriously strange has happened," I thought and felt fangs in my mouth. A hiss escaped me when my fangs cut my tongue and the metallic taste filled my mouth. Usually the taste of blood would make me gag, but now it made a strange hunger ignite in me.

"Wait, we have someone else with us," Miguel yelled and I heard feet rushing towards the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Road to El Dorado. I only own Scarlet.

Story Start

A growl left my throat when men wearing loin clothes and animal furs, and carrying spears entered through the trees. I snarled at them when I saw their weapons.

"Wait," a new male voice said almost in shock. He appeared beside the largest warrior. He was dressed in priest or shaman attire that I had seen in pictures. His eyes took in every detail of my form. However, he mainly focused on my tattoos and my new claws.

"The year of the jaguar," he said almost reverently with a smirk on his face. "Welcome, my goddess, I am your servant, your priest, Tzekel Kan," the man introduced while bowing.

"My goddess," I whispered while following Tzekel Kan out of the trees to where Tulio and Miguel were still on the horse, but some woman holding a round object bundled in fabric was standing near the horse. The new woman gasped when she saw me. I was still without my shirt, which was being left behind on a rock. The woman looked fearfully at my jaguar spots.

"Three gods in one day, we have been blessed," Tzekel Kan whispered as he and the warriors led all of us behind the waterfall and into a cave.

The walk through the cave was quiet. I should have been cold the deeper we went into the cave, but my body was unaffected. We walked until we reached a boat. Many of the warriors stayed behind while everybody else entered the boat. My body felt tense when Tzekel Kan and the largest warrior sat on either side of me. A strange feeling started in my body after Tzekel Kan had been sitting by me for a bit. I sniffed and my face became curious. I looked straight at Tzekel kan and my eyes grew wide when I saw green wisps of smoke surrounding his body. The smoke entranced my eyes, and he began to change before my eyes and then he noticed my staring. The moment our eyes locked, his eyes flashed green and he had fangs and claws.

"Is there anything wrong, my goddess?" he asked and I shook my head to snap out of water had a hold of me.

"No, my priest," I said taking in the true sight before me of Tzekel Kan without green smoke around him, fangs, and claws. I called him my priest to play along because I was not sure what was going to happen. I looked around the boat. Miguel and Tulio gave me nervous grins before light stole our attention.

Vines moved away as sunlight welcomed the boat as it left the cave. Gasps sounded behind me and I heard Miguel and Tulio whisper, "El Dorado." The beauty took away my breath and my thoughts. Brightly colored flowers, fabrics, and some buildings were accents to the gold temples and buildings that were the main parts of the city. Exotic birds and large fish brought more life to this secret city.

The beauty first captured me entirely, but a sudden rage swept through me. My chest started rising and falling rapidly because of my breaths. I did not know why or how it was happening, but it was as if I could smell or sense everything bad that is happening in this beautiful city.

A small tickle started on my palms and I looked down to see my hands clenched into fists. A deep rumble started in my chest when I saw my claws digging into my palms. I unclenched my hands to see if I cut my hands. Little crescents showed where my nails had been, but I was shocked to see no blood in the cut. I could feel Tzekel Kan and the warrior on my other side staring at me so I tried to keep the surprise off my face. My mind almost shut down from shock when the cuts in my hands healed in seconds before my eyes.

"No blood," the warrior beside me whispered before a glare from Tzekel Kan made him look away, and I saw a dark glee in Tzekel Kan's eyes.

My body felt as if it was being torn in different directions. I was freaked out by what was physically happening to me. Fangs and claws I could deal with, but unexplainable feelings and no longer bleeding was crossing the line of comfort. I had bled earlier, but now my hands would not bleed. The cuts from my claws had been deep, but the area around the cuts was not even red. I also could not explain the strange connection I felt was beginning to form with Tzekel Kan. He called himself my priest, but the whole situation was so strange for me.

The boat slowing to a stop broke me from my mental breakdown. I stepped off the boat with Miguel and Tulio. The other woman on the boat stood behind us, but I felt her giving me nervous looks. Her presence was starting to bother me. The people of El Dorado were standing around us. One man, who looked like the leader of the people, was standing in front of us. Tzekel Kan walked forward to stand by the city leader.

"The gods have come to El Dorado," Tzekel Kan announced and I felt a sense of pleasure at seeing the people look around nervously.

"We're gods?" Tulio and Miguel whispered confused. I ignored them because I knew they were not gods. I did not think I was a god, but I knew something strange was changing me.

"Welcome to El Dorado, my gods, I am the chief of this city," the new man said with a tense smile as he bowed. The rest of the people bowed and so did Tzekel Kan, who gave me a grin.

"We're gods, play it up," Miguel said to me before he and Tulio started acting ridiculously.

"I am Miguel," Miguel announced.

"I am Tulio," Tulio yelled.

"We are gods, bow before us," they yelled together and the people bowed lower. They both looked back at me because I was not following the act.

"My god, what is your name?" the chief asked slowly.

My eyes focused on the chief, and I saw he was analyzing my tattoos. I looked at the bowing people before my annoyed growl left my throat. A few people shivered. "My name is Scarlet," I finally replied while walking to stand by Miguel and Tulio.

"My gods, welcome, but will you show us some of your power? We have never had gods visit before and we would like to see," the leader asked tentatively and Tzekel kan looked expectantly at Miguel, Tulio, and myself.

"Scarlet will happily go first," Tulio said putting me as the focus while he pulled Miguel to the side to talk. My fingers tensed as I felt everyone staring at me.

"What do you want to see?" I asked looking at the chief and Tzekel Kan.

The chief hesitated before saying, "Are your spots painted on your body?" he questioned.

I shrugged and walked over to the water. I splashed water on my ribs and shoulders to show how my spots did not wash off me.

"She doesn't bleed," the large warrior said, who had sat by me on the boat. He looked at me sheepishly before bowing his head.

Everybody was looking at me in anticipation. I did not agree with anybody hurting himself or herself, but a scratch in this situation would have to be acceptable. I used a claw to cut my left pam enough to draw blood, but no blood appeared. Gasps of surprise and wonder echoed from the people as the cut closed in seconds.

"Do you doubt her now?" Tzekel Kan yelled with an excited grin on his face. "Now, will the other gods show us their power?" he asked.

Tulio and Miguel were bickering to each other. A volcano in the distance began to rumble during the bickering of the two men.

"What a coincidence," I thought with a smirk as the volcano erupted until Miguel and Tulio stopped yelling at each other. Cheers erupted from all of the people.

"My gods, we thought maybe a celebration will be good to fully welcome you?" the leader suggested and Tzekel rolled his eyes.

"The gods need a ritual welcome, which do you prefer?" Tzekel Kan offered clapping his hands together in front of him.

"Both," Tulio and Miguel said sticking out their chests. The two men of the city then focused on me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Road to El Dorado. I only own Scarlet.

Story Start

"That will work for now, but what will be done about the thief?" I asked and I was surprised that it came out of my mouth. However, something about the woman with us bothered me. She smelt of something wrong, as if her treachery had a scent.

A warrior snatched up the woman, and her bundle was revealed to be a gold statue's head. She gave me a pleading look. "Please, I was just cleaning it," she said looking at Miguel, Tulio, and me.

My teeth pulled into a snarl and my hand shot out to grab her neck. She yelped when my claws threated to sink into her neck. "You lie," I hissed before my hissing turned into a growl. Miguel had put his hand on my shoulder.

"She was just cleaning it, let her put it back and it will be good," he said and I pushed the girl away from me.

"Do you wish to punish her?" Tzekel Kan asked and I smelt bloodlust coming from him.

"She will serve Miguel and Tulio's every command, no questions asked. She will stay away from me. Her lies sicken me," I ordered before looking back at Tzekel Kan and the chief.

"As you wish, now let us show you your temple," the chief said before he and Tzekel Kan proudly led us up the stairs. The woman did not follow us. The horse did follow us up the stairs, which surprised me, but the horse was an interesting fellow.

"Please, rest until the celebration tonight. If you need anything let me know," the chief said after we reached the top of the temple.

"Or you can let me know," Tzekel Kan said looking at all of us before he and the chief left.

"They think we're gods, this is great," Miguel cheered before seeing Tulio's look.

"They will kill us if they find out the truth," Tulio snapped and I tuned them out because I had enough to worry about on my own.

I walked away from the two men so I could explore where I would be staying. Beautiful fabrics hung throughout the temple. Throw pillows and fresh fruit were spread throughout the room. I grabbed a few berries to eat while I continued exploring. A large bath was in the middle of the room, which would make bathing an issue.

Gold jewelry caught my attention. Three outfits and matching gold jewelry were laid out on a table. A beautiful black dress with gold swirls on it was my focus. The dress had a halter top and a long slit on one side of the skirt. A gold rope tied around the waist. Gold anklets, wrist cuffs, and a headpiece were beside the dress.

"Beautiful," I whispered before grabbing the dress and jewelry, which I changed into behind a screen.

"I wonder why Scarlet was so mean to that woman earlier?" Tulio's voice reached my ears when I left the area behind the screen.

"I do not appreciate thieves," I said and I saw both men jump. They gave me nervous chuckles, and I could smell the treachery on them. The smell made me feel ill and annoyed. "Clothes have been prepared for us, I think the celebration will start soon," I said putting on the headpiece. I could sense the nervousness from the men when I walked past them to exit the temple.

The sun was starting to set, but the warm rays helped me breathe easier. The city was beautiful, but the stench of treachery and weakness took away some of my fascination of being here.

"Well here goes nothing," I thought when Miguel and Tulio exited the temple. They stood on either side of me and we walked down the stairs. The closer we got to the bottom, the more excited the people below us became. Music started and wine was passed through the crowd. Miguel and Tulio immediately indulged in the attention and festivities. I stayed behind on the stairs, and I watched the people celebrate.

A few people gave me welcoming smiles, but most people gave me nervous glances. The looks did not bother me. The people getting drunk were what were bothering me.

"My goddess, are you not enjoying the celebration?" the chief asked me as he walked up the stairs to join me.

"I'm not the best at parties," I answered and he gave a small frown and a nod.

"What would make you happy?" he questioned and I could see he was really trying to please me.

"A tour of the city," I suggested wanting to know more about this beautiful place. His eyes lit up and he was about to reply to my suggestion. However, another voice interrupted him.

"A marvelous idea, will you allow me to be your guide?" Tzekel Kan asked as he appeared from the celebrating crowd.

"She will enjoy the view better in the day," the chief said glaring at Tzekel Kan.

"She is the jaguar goddess. The dark does not hinder her sight," Tzekel kan said with a smirk on his face.

"She is also standing between the two of you wondering why you are acting like children," I said with a growl and a raised eyebrow.

"My apologies for the insolence this fool shows," Tzekel Kan said bowing while the chief stayed upright. I could sense the tension between the two men. The muscles in both of the men's bodies were tense. The chief had sweat trickling down his brow. Tzekel kan looked ready to attack because his hands were clenching and unclenching.

"Return to your people," I said to the chief to separate the men. "My priest, show me this city," I finished and I felt the tension dissipate.

Tzekel Kan showed me around the city until we finished at the large temple. A sense of peace rested over me after I entered the temple, and I smirked at the sight of the large jaguar statue at the front of the room. Tzekel Kan was speaking about something but a strange feeling began to overtake me.

Power raced through my veins and I smirked at Tzekel Kan, who had noticed my silence. His eyes widened and so did mine as fire appeared around my form. He dropped down to his knees as I approached him never losing my smirk. No words escaped me as I ran a hand over his cheek and he shivered at the feel of the fire, but it did not harm him. The vision from earlier appeared in my mind as I watched the flames start to enter his body.

"My goddess," he whispered in shock at the power that rushed into him. He looked up reverently at the jaguar goddess, the god he has always wanted to meet and serve.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Road to El Dorado. I only own Scarlet.

Story Start

Tzekel Kan fell unconscious after my flames disappeared into his form. I felt myself calm down and I too stopped glowing. Worry lanced through me about what was happening, but things were getting too far for me to change or stop now. I did not even know if I could return to normal.

Shaking away my worry for now, I set Tzekel Kan gently down on the floor of the temple. I snooped around through the rooms to see if I could find his bedroom. I felt like a dog searching for it because I used my sense of smell to help me, but I did finally find his room. I gently and slowly pulled him to his bedroom, placed him on his bed, and left the temple.

Most of the villagers were either passed out on the streets or asleep in their homes after the festivities for the gods. Miguel and Tulio were dead asleep when I entered the temple. My mind was still running through all of the new knowledge and the strange events of the day to let me fall asleep, but I did lie down and rest my eyes and body.

The next morning was tense and yet full of excitement. Miguel and Tulio were worried about what kind of rituals would go on today, but I felt the need for something. I was afraid to guess what it would be, but my closest guess would be to satisfy a bloodlust. The one drop of blood from yesterday had started a dangerous feeling in me, which had only grown as the hours passed.

Once again, clothes had been set out for all of us. Miguel and Tulio wore their regular clothes, while I wore the cerulean dress with a red sash tied around it. I also wore gold and red earrings and a necklace. If I was going to be staying here, then it would be best to wear the clothing to fit in as best as I could.

"Good morning, Scarlet," Miguel exclaimed when he saw me step out of the temple to stand between him and Tulio.

"Morning," I replied as I viewed the beautiful early morning for whatever rituals that would be occurring today.

"Good morning, my gods," the chief said happily, as he and Tzekel Kan stepped onto the top of the temple.

"Good morning, my goddess," Tzekel Kan said with a small smirk before wishing a good morning to Miguel and Tulio.

"Shall we begin the rituals?" the chief questioned before leading the way to the ritual area.

"What kind of rituals are these?" I heard Tulio whisper to the servant girl they now had. I glared at her when she gave me a nervous look. Her scent and presence still made me wish for a meadow of lilies to smell.

"My goddess, I hope you enjoy your sacrifice, it will be special from the other gods," Tzekel Kan whispered to me as he walked close to me. My eyes narrowed as the bloodlust grew in me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I hope I enjoy it too," I whispered before flashing him a fanged smirk. I could hear his heart beat faster, and my eyes narrowed even more as I stopped walking towards the sacrifice area. The heartbeat from Tzekel Kan's chest was too much for me to ignore. He stopped walking as well as I stood close to him so our noses were almost touching. "You are so different from all of the others in this city," I whispered as I trailed a claw down his chest. The small sight of blood made my hunger grow.

"I am not worthy of you, my goddess," he said slightly out of breath as his pupils expanded.

"You are more worthy than you know," I growled softly before backing away from him. I had no idea why I had done that, but by now, I was just willing to let my instincts rule over me until I had a better understanding of my new self.

We rejoined the others as we saw the citizens of El Dorado sitting in stands on the other side of a large ravine. A swirling whirlpool was raging below in the ravine. Anticipated breaths were coming from the people sitting in the stands. A strange sense fell over me. The whirlpool was a sacrifice for some gods, but it was not to me.

"First, my tribute to the gods," the chief announced and asked if men wanted to send it to the spirit world, and they agreed not understanding what they were being asked. The people cheered as treasures of gold fell into the swirling water below. A chuckle left me at the devastated expressions on Miguel and Tulio's faces.

"Wait," Tulio cried before Miguel smoothed everything over and the gold would go to the temple instead of the spirit world.

"Now it will be cluttered," I thought with an annoyed growl.

"Now for one of my sacrifices," Tzekel Kan said as he took center stage and some of the warriors brought out a covered object. I could smell the scent of a lying man underneath the cloth.

"We do not accept this sacrifice," Miguel stated vehemently as the cowering man was led away to safety. My bloodlust was extremely high by now, and sensing the rage from Tzekel Kan was not helping. The sacrifice denial was rude to the priest, and Miguel and Tulio would eventually pay for what they had done.

"Scarlet will not accept that sacrifice either," Miguel yelled as I focused back to the situation as the man was being led away.

"You are correct. I will not accept your sacrifice. I have my own sacrifice, which I will accept," I growled loudly as my eyes glowed bright green.

Miguel and Tulio backed away with the servant girl in fear and worry. I watched with excitement as a middle-aged man was brought to stand in the middle of everybody. Tzekel Kan announced that he had committed many crimes, which had gone unpunished for too long.

Everyone backed away from the man as I approached him. His fear made my eyes widen in glee. The closer I got to him; his crimes began to flash through my mind. Scenes of him stealing from his family to go gamble, slapping his wife, beating his elders, and drinking until he was intoxicated flew through my mind. A dark laughter escaped me after all of his crimes finished as if a movie reel was complete.

"Such a disgusting human," I growled angrily before green flames spread around my body. He was pleading for his life, and Miguel looked about to tell me to leave the man alone. Tzekel Kan was standing in front of Miguel and Tulio so they would not stop me. The chief and the people of El Dorado were watching fearfully. Nobody could have stopped me as I stabbed my long claws of one hand into the man's heart.

My flames became a roaring fire around myself and the man, whose eyes had rolled back into his head as my claws tickled his heart. A happy purr left me as the flames spread throughout the man's body consuming his blood and his soul. Energy and strength filled me as I finished consuming the man's life force. The dead body thumped to the ground as I retraced my hand from his chest. The flames ate the blood on my hand.

"You did well, my priest," I said as my flames disappeared and my eyes stopped glowing. "I am pleased with my sacrifice," I announced to the rest of the people after I had seen pride shine in Tzekel Kan's eyes.

"Did that just happen?" Tulio whispered fearfully and in disbelief as Tzekel Kan and I walked away from the ledge to enter the main part of the city.

"She's a real god," the servant woman whispered sounding as if she would faint.

"I didn't think gods were real at all," Miguel whispered before he and Tulio rushed back to the temple.

"Tzekel Kan, I wish to stay in the jaguar temple, my true home," I said as we were walking near the jaguar temple.

He seemed surprised at first at my request before true joy shone on his face. "Of course, my goddess, the warriors will bring your things here," he said before showing me into the temple and ordering the large guard to retrieve my belongings.

Sinister thoughts ran throughout my mind the rest of the day, as I got comfortable in the temple. Tzekel Kan's happy heartbeats were a sweet lullaby to accompany the dark future that would befall El Dorado.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Road to El Dorado. I only own Scarlet.

Story Start

The next few weeks were definitely interesting as things were becoming darker in the city of El Dorado. Miguel and Tulio stayed clear of me, which I had no issues with at all. The other citizens of El Dorado enjoyed being around Miguel and Tulio, but they bowed down to me fearfully so they would hopefully not become my next sacrifice, which was due in a few months.

Tzekel Kan was a wonderful priest and he had something fun planned for today. He told me that we were going to watch a sport, where the losing team is sacrificed to the gods. I knew Miguel and Tulio would vehemently deny this outcome, but they would not be told about it until afterwards. I was still full from my other sacrifice so I would not speak up this time when they denied the rules of the game.

I left the jaguar temple and walked to the arena, where the game would be played. I was interested to see how Miguel and Tulio would handle the challenge against such strong competitors, who had been playing this game for their entire lives.

Tzekel Kan and the city chief gave me genuine or strained grins, and I smirked as I trailed my claws lightly down Tzekel Kan's back as I walked by him. He shivered and looked back at me discreetly, and I just gave out a little purr before focusing back on the competitors. I enjoyed toying with my priest during the game, which I truly did not pay much attention to since messing with Tzekel Kan was more fun.

Of course Miguel and Tulio did not want to let the people die after they won. Tzekel Kan went to go against their words but I silenced him with another trail of my claws down his back. I had plans for these two false gods, who only wanted to steal the gold from this city. I did not need Tzekel Kan to make the men more nervous and paranoid than they already were.

"Thank you for the game, you did well," I said as I rose from my seat and gave a small smile and nod to the chief and the competitors before I walked back to go to my temple. I smirked as I sensed Tzekel Kan following me.

"My goddess," Tzekel Kan stated after I had stood in the center of the temple without saying anything.

I sensed his hesitation and I smirked at how sweet his emotions smelled. I knew he had feelings for me, more than just a priest to his goddess. Slowly I turned around and approached him. He did not say a word as I walked towards him but I heard his heartbeat race. Being a goddess meant that I did not have to be with anyone, but I had been human for most of my life and I missed having someone there for me whenever I needed them.

Tzekel Kan had been loyal and kind to me, and I knew he would continue to do so. I knew he only acted that way at first because I am the jaguar goddess, but I knew he would continue to do so. I could tell from the way he looked at me and the way he acted towards me.

Trailing a hand down his chest, I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Tzekel Kan, you are mine, and only mine," I whispered and smirked at the stuttered breath he made. "You will be mine forever after tonight when we awaken the statue and kill those gold obsessing thieves. They are not gods, they are mortal and they are corrupt," I whispered placing kisses and little bites down his neck. "Can you wait until after their death?" I said softly and purred at his deep yes.

"Good, then let us awaken our friend," I told him giving one more bite to his neck before walking off to the statue.

Tzekel Kan performed the ritual and I felt my power flare to life as I stared at the now awake jaguar statue. I threw my head back and laughed as the jaguar let out a loud call. Tzekel Kan stared at me with more than just awe, and I gave a growl at the lust I saw in his eyes. My priest would serve me well through the years, but first I needed to kill some thieves.

I climbed on top of the statue and we moved through the town stealthily as the townspeople slept. The temple where Miguel, Tulio, and that other thief were sleeping soundly. I needed to kill them now before everyone built them a ship so they could leave with as much gold as the ship could carry. I would not stand for these thieves to keep fooling the people. I might not be the most kind of gods, but I would not let my people be stolen from by greedy mortals.

The three thieves were sleeping peacefully as the statue's paws gently reached in and grabbed them. I smirked down at them viciously as they woke up and realized where they were. They went to scream but the statue's paw squeezed them tighter so they could not saw a word.

"You three have tried or will try to steal from these people and I cannot and will not stand for it. You will be punished for your transgressions against the people of El Dorado. This grand city does not need your presences tarnishing it," I hissed and my eyes and body glowed as I made my hand crush into a fist. My eyes closed in pure pleasure as the three were crushed to death in the statue's hand, and their blood splashed on my body.

The statue threw the bodies far into the distance before it descended the temple steps. Some of the townspeople were staring at me and the statue in shock and fear. I licked some of the blood off my lips and hands before jumping down to talk to the people.

"They were thieves, who only wanted to take from this city and its people. I will not let you be treated that way. The people here are finally becoming clean and happy and keeping those thieves would have only made things turn so dirty and corrupt here again. I do not want that to happen to all of you," I said softly as I ran my bloody hand over a woman's cheek. "You understand I only want what is best for all of you," I whispered and smiled as the woman gave a small nod of her head.

The chief was also amongst his people and I was surprised and pleased to see him begin to accept the truth of the situation. I was the only god in this city and he had been fooled by the guiles of those thieves. He gave a bow and thanked me before looking to the statue warily. I waved my hand and everyone calmed down some as the statue went back to its position on the mountain. The power returned to my body as the statue's eyes and body stopped glowing.

"Please return to your homes and sleep, tomorrow will be a wonderful day in this beautiful city," I said and I also retreated to the temple where Tzekel Kan was waiting for me. My heart started to pound as I saw the look he gave me but he still did not approach me first.

"My goddess," he whispered as I stood in front of him.

"I'm your goddess, now make me yours," I purred before disappearing into my room. I did not have to wait long for Tzekel Kan to join me, and I enjoyed making him mine. However, I also transferred more of my power to him so he would live as long as I did. I would not stand for my mate being taken away from me before I left this world.

Life in El Dorado was more peaceful as the years passed. I was still feared by the people but I did not bother them unless it was time for a sacrifice or if someone corrupt was in the city. Tzekel Kan was still my priest, but now he was much more. He even acted more comfortable around me than always being uptight as if he would do something wrong.

I did not ask for any of this to happen, but if this is now my life then I will enjoy every moment of it, the good, the bad, and the blood.

The End


End file.
